


Heaven On Earth

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, I don’t know how all to tag this, Injury Recovery, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, Smut, Tony Stark Lives, i hope i got everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Alpha Peter, Omega Tony, post Endgame (Tony lives) feelings realisation and smut if it fits”Something had started that was more than just admiration for the other man. And the omega knew that he would need to put a stop to it immediately.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: Starker Festivals Holiday Exchange 2020





	Heaven On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/gifts).



> My gift for thequeenoffish for starkerfestivals Holiday gift exchange 💕 I hope you enjoy, happy holidays 💕your prompts were absolutely incredible and this was so much fun to write!

It had been nine days since the battle at the compound. Nine days since Tony snapped Thanos and his army away.

Nine days since he accepted his own death.

But something unexpected happened. And he was still there. Still living, breathing.

Every night he went to sleep convinced that it wasn’t real. He was in some strange afterlife that just reflected what could have happened.

He almost convinced himself a couple times that it could have been heaven. Because Peter was there with him.

Of course, there were others too that came in and out. Rhodey, Pepper with Morgan, Thor...but Peter was the one that stayed.

It was also Peter that helped him believe that he wasn’t actually dead.

———

Two more weeks passed. Peter continued to stay right by his side. He barely left Tony alone. Not that the omega minded.

Tony chalked it up to paranoia that something would happen. Alphas were prone to that kind of thing. Especially with someone who was part of their pack.

Not that he just assumed that Peter thought of him like that. But he felt that way. He wondered if Peter did too.

But he gradually started feeling better. He was able to get around more, do things for himself.

The worst part of bed rest for the omega was the fact that he couldn’t do much of anything for himself. He absolutely despised that. So as soon as he was able to be on his feet again, he was.

Peter tried to caution him against it, doing his best to convince Tony that he still needed to be careful.

But Tony was nothing if not stubborn, so he was going to do whatever he wanted to do. And that was to move around and do things for himself.

“Tony,” Peter said warily, watching the omega stroll around the kitchen.

“What? I want to make breakfast. You’ve taken care of me all this time now, let me do something for you.”

The alpha looked like he wanted to carry him back to bed. But, to his credit, he just sat on a stool at the counter and watched.

The omelette that he ended up with was slightly charred on one side and almost undercooked on the other. But Peter ate it anyway, burned bits and all.

Tony beamed as he watched, making his own breakfast after.

Once it was cooked (more or less) he sat on the seat next to Peter. As he took the first bite and grimaced, he looked to the alpha. “Why did you eat this?”

“Because you made it for me,” Peter said simply. 

The reply itself made sense, but Tony still couldn’t grasp why the alpha would subject himself to eating something so bad. 

But Peter did a lot of things that Tony didn’t quite understand. 

“Alright,” Peter started. “You had your time up, it’s time for you to get back to bed now.” 

A whine left Tony before he could stop it. “Come on, Peter. I’ve been in bed for so long, I want to be up just a little longer.” 

He was aware that he sounded like a child. But that didn’t make him stop. He felt like he deserved a little tantrum and whining. 

The alpha sighed softly. “Tony, please. You’re still supposed to be resting. I don’t want you to be feeling worse instead of better because I let you wander. Your legs have to be hurting.”

They did. He wouldn’t admit it, though. “I’m fine. I want to go to the garage and work some….”

“Nope. You need to get back in bed. What can I do to make you agree?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Peter sighed heavily. “If I set up a movie and stay in the room with you will you try to rest?”

Tony watched him, glaring a little. “Fine. But only for an hour. Then I get to be back up. Because I’m an adult and I can take care of myself.”

The alpha laughed a little. “Oh, you can? You’re the one notorious for running yourself into the ground. Which is why I’m here in the first place.”

Yeah, that was about right. But the omega was mildly offended by it. “You know what? I changed my mind. I’m not going to rest.”

Peter sighed, standing up and easily picking the omega up. “Right.”

“Hey! Put me down, this is so humiliating.”

“We’re alone. What’s humiliating? What would be humiliating would be when I have to call the hospital because I didn’t make you rest and you collapse into a table or something in your workshop and get hurt. And then I’ll video you specifically to say I told you so. That would be humiliating.”

Brows furrowed and the omega opened his mouth to let Peter know just how rude that was. But before he knew it he was being set down in his bed. And his body let him know just how sore it had been from moving around. 

Maybe some rest wouldn’t be such a bad idea….

Tony begrudgingly relaxed into the bedding, sitting up against some pillows and watching the tv as Peter turned a movie on. 

The alpha sat in a chair next to the bed, keeping an eye on Tony. “Now. Try to rest, let yourself relax. Please.”

The older man just watched the movie, not even acknowledging the alpha saying anything. 

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling a little to himself. “Okay. Don’t talk to me.”

Tony glanced to him once he was sure the alpha looked away, an odd fluttery feeling beginning in his stomach. 

Something had started that was more than just admiration for the other man. And the omega knew that he would need to put a stop to it immediately.   
———  
Pepper didn’t visit too often. 

They both needed their space, emotionally distancing themselves. 

The split had been mutual, they both agreed that something always felt off and Tony’s near-death experience had made him realize that he loved Pepper, but she wasn’t who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And she agreed. 

So she hadn’t been around much other than occasionally checking in. And bringing Morgan to see her dad. Which was the reason for the meeting today. 

Although Morgan quickly seemed to be more into playing baker with Peter than hanging out with Tony. So the omega ended up in the living room, sitting across from his ex wife. 

“How have you been?” He asked dryly, not looking at her as he picked at a loose thread on the couch. 

“I’ve been...good. A bit worried about you, but Peter seems to have you handled. Somehow.” The woman laughed softly. “Morgan and I are settling into the new place. It’s nice. Thank you for that, by the way.” 

“No problem. I like knowing you two are somewhere nice.”

Pepper smiled a little, nodding. Then she glanced into the kitchen for a moment before leaning in a little. “So...how are you doing?” 

Tony glanced up, looking at her for a moment. He wasn’t really sure how to answer. His condition varied all the time, physical, emotional, what have you. 

But he found that “I’ve been good,” left his mouth easily. And it didn’t feel like a lie.

Sure, he was a bit of a mess. Still working on the function in his left arm, adjusting to the partial blindness, dealing with every side effect of using the stones. 

But...as a whole, he knew that he really was good. 

“And how much of that has to do with a certain caretaker?” Pepper asked slyly, voice lowered. 

The omega looked at her, eyes narrowed slightly. “Pepper, don’t.”

“Tony. Come on. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. He’s been living with you for weeks now. His scent is all over you and I’m not sure what that’s about. And I have no idea what you two do here alone all day and I’m not sure I want to.”

“We haven’t done anything, Pepper. His scent is on me because we’re around each other all the time.” And because the alpha liked scenting him when he started getting anxious. “He has been good to me. But we’re not...like that. At all.”

“Right.” The alpha looked at him, eyes slowly looking over him. “Has he been feeding you? I know he’s been taking care of you but I also know you’re too stubborn for your own good. Is he cooking or are you?”

“We both do. Mostly him. But he’s helping me,” Tony told her. 

“You’re living together and letting him help you cook and all and I’m not supposed to believe something is there?”

The omega made an offended noise. “You set me up. You knew I’d answer in a way that would make you sound right!”

Pepper laughed, watching him. “Because I know I am right. Tony, don’t lie to yourself. I see how you’ve looked at him. I see how much better you’re doing since he’s been with you.” 

He didn’t want to admit to anything. Not to her, not to himself. He couldn’t have anything with the alpha. Peter wouldn’t look at him that way. And he would never want to be around Tony ever again if he proposed anything. 

“Pepper, just...let’s drop it. He can probably hear you.”

The alpha watched him, eyebrow raised. “Uh huh. Whatever, Tony. Deny it. Do what you must. But you know I’m always right.”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t say always-“ 

“I would.” She chuckled, standing up and brushing herself off. “It’s probably about time to get home. Where did Morgan end up….”

As if on cue, a flour dusted Morgan and Peter emerged from the kitchen. 

“The cookies are almost done!” The little girl announced. “We gotta stay until they’re cool so we can take them home.”

“What if I wanna keep some, Mo?” Peter asked, amused. “I helped too.” He actually did most of the work. But she liked feeling like she was in charge. 

“Fine. You can have….” she counted on her fingers. “Three. One for you, one for daddy, one for...two for you.” 

“How many did you guys make, Peter?” Pepper asked the younger alpha. 

Peter hummed, thinking. “I think it made just under two dozen. Twenty, I think.”

“Then how about this, Morgan? We can leave ten here and ten can come with us. That way it’s even.”

The girl thought about this for a moment before nodding. “Okay. Daddy and Peter get more.”

“There you go,” Tony murmured. “Did you have fun baking?”

“I did! He let me do most of it, you don’t even let me crack the eggs!”

Peter coughed. “About that- sorry if there are a couple pieces of shell. I tried to pick them out.”

Tony snorted. “Okay, thanks for the heads up.”

The timer on the oven went off and Peter went back into the kitchen, leaving the other three. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Mo?”

Morgan smiled up at him sweetly and he instantly knew that she was plotting something. 

“Are you gonna marry Peter?”

Tony choked on air, holding his chest and needing to take a moment to calm down after the sudden question. Once he was breathing again, he started to answer. “Uh…no. Why? Where’s this coming from?”

“He talks about you like mommy used to,” Morgan informed him. “And he lives where we used to.”

Pepper winced a little, but didn’t interject. It was a fair observation. Even if a bit blunt. 

“He’s just helping me while I recover,” Tony told her, leaning down onto one knee to kiss her forehead. “Because right now I need a little help. And he’s a good friend.”

“That’s stupid. He likes you.”

“Morgan, don’t say stupid,” Pepper chided. “Let’s go see if Peter needs any more help….” She led their daughter away, leaving Tony in the living room. 

The omega sighed softly, rubbing a hand over his face. 

He knew Pepper was right. He just wouldn’t tell her that. 

There were definitely feelings more than just platonic for Peter. 

So that just meant he hoped that Morgan was right about the alpha feeling the same way. 

———

Tony had no idea how to even approach the subject. No matter how he thought about it, there was always some kind of way it could go wrong. And he told himself that he wouldn’t say anything until he found the perfect solution. 

Of course, he knew that it was impossible. But that was how he justified continuing to put it off. 

Peter stayed as sweet and attentive as ever, continuing to help Tony in whatever he needed. 

A week passed since Pepper and Morgan visited and Tony kept trying to deny what his daughter had told him. There was no way that Peter liked him in more than a friendly way. He was too old, damaged, Peter had seen him way too vulnerable. 

But every time Tony let himself doubt it, it was like Peter could read his mind and proved Morgan’s words right. 

The younger man did everything it seemed like a partner would. 

Peter cooked meals and sometimes Tony helped, he cleaned up around the cabin, he made sure Tony was completing various independent tasks throughout the day. He gave the omega all the attention and affection that he needed.

Tony really wanted to believe that Peter was just an affectionate person. He was doing everything in a friendly manner. 

But once the omega got the confidence to fit some of the alpha’s clothes into his nest, Peter noticed but didn’t say anything. He didn’t make anything of it. He just asked if Tony would want anything else. He snuggled with Tony on the couch when he complained about being cold or touch starved. 

It seemed like everything that Peter did...pointed in the direction of ‘this is more than friends.’

But Tony couldn’t understand why. Peter deserved so much better than him. But even with all the time he spent at the cabin, he’d never once mentioned a partner or potential partner. He’d not had anyone over despite Tony telling him it was alright. 

It was like he was completely content with Tony. Which the omega himself just couldn’t understand. 

He thought about it constantly. Then the thoughts bled over into how he would bring it up. And he just couldn’t get a grasp on any of it. 

The more time he spent with Peter, the more sure he was. But less confident. 

Even sitting across from each other at dinner, feasting on a wonderful pasta dish that the alpha made, Tony couldn’t quite focus. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Peter joked lightly, setting his fork down. “You’re so quiet. This isn’t like you.” 

The omega looked up. “Oh, sorry. Yeah. Not thinking about much, just...tired,” he lied. 

Peter frowned. “Is something bothering you? Your arm? Any sort of pain?”

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m not hurting. Really. Just probably should have taken a nap or something today. But I’m okay. Really.”

The alpha didn’t look convinced, nervously picking his fork back up to continue eating. “Tony...you can tell me if something is wrong. It’s what I’m here for.”

“I know. I know, Pete. It’s okay. This isn’t really something you can help with, though.”

Peter whined softly, nodding. “I’m sorry….” He chewed his lip, thinking. “Maybe a warm bath would be nice? I could run that for you after dinner, you could relax and it would be easier to sleep.”

Tony’s mind was flooded with pictures of Peter joining him in the tub. Not helpful. “Uh...maybe. That sounds like it would be nice, it might be good. Thank you.”

The alpha nodded. “Anything to help you, omega.”

Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. “I mean- Tony. Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” His cheeks flushed a dark pink and he stared down at his plate. 

The omega watched him, a bit taken by surprise. “It’s...it’s okay. Accidents happen and all. Not a big deal.” 

But it was a big deal. Something powerful in him stirred when he heard the alpha call him by his presentation. He definitely needed to hear that again. 

“But it’s okay,” Tony found himself blurting out. “I mean, if you want to call me that.” What was he saying? 

“But isn’t that...only for...yknow.”

“Mates? I mean, if you want to look at it traditionally. But nowadays does that stuff even matter?” The omega rambled, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth to shut himself up. 

Peter watched him, still blushing.

He looked so pretty, Tony couldn’t help but think. 

“I just don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea or anything,” the alpha said softly. 

Oh no, there it was. The inevitable rejection. Tony braced himself for what was bound to come next. 

“Like...I don’t want anyone to think I’m taking advantage of you or anything. Since I’ve been helping you and all. I wouldn’t want anyone to think it was anything like that. You wouldn’t...want anything.”

Tony looked at him, taking in the words for a moment. “Huh?” 

“I mean, if people heard me call you that then they might think it’s some sort of weird thing where I’m like...taking advantage of you being vulnerable. Or something. And since you wouldn’t want anything with me in the first place it would be extra...weird.”

“Hold on, take it back,” Tony started. “First of all, I could totally kick your ass if you tried anything.” He knew that definitely wasn’t true. “Second-“ he was definitely going to regret saying it. “Who said I wouldn’t want anything with you?”

The alpha watched him, ducking his head slightly. “No one...it’s just that- I mean, everyone seems to think we have this father-son relationship thing. I thought you did too. And I’m barely an adult, you wouldn’t want something with an inexperienced alpha- the list goes on and on.”

“You are an adult, so don’t make me feel weirder about this whole thing. But...huh? Do people really think we have that kind of relationship?”

“You mean you don’t?” Peter questioned softly. 

Tony didn’t miss the hint of hope in his voice. “I don’t. Never have. We’re just...I mean, at first it was just the mentor/mentee thing when you were in school. But now we’re just friends, right?”

“Oh,” Peter breathed. Then he seemed to backtrack. “Wait, what did you mean about feeling weirder?”

“Maybe we should finish dinner first-“

“There’s nothing on your plate, Tony,” Peter pointed out. 

“...right. Living room?” The omega suggested, slowly standing and taking his dish to the sink. 

Peter did the same, eyes staying on him. “Yeah.”

Both of them got to the other room quickly but tried not to look like they were too eager. 

They both sat on the couch on opposite sides, watching each other. It took a moment for them to actually start talking. 

“So what does this-“

“Did you really-“

They started at the same time. Then they both laughed. 

“You start,” Tony offered. 

“Thank you,” Peter murmured. “What...what does any of this mean? For us?” 

“I mean...okay, I’m not the best at reading feelings and all so just go ahead and tell me what you’re thinking here. No fear.”

The alpha glanced away. “I, uh...I really like you. I have for a long time? I just didn’t really think I had even a fraction of a chance with you.”

Tony felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He smiled a little, trying not to give away just how happy that made him. “Alright, that’s cool. You were wrong about the chance thing, obviously.”

“So you like me too?”

“Kid-“ he stopped himself. “Sorry. Habit. Peter. I’m too old for silly crushes and all that. But...yeah. I can definitely see myself with you. I just don’t want you to get involved without knowing how much I’m thinking here.”

“What do you mean?” The alpha asked curiously. 

Tony took a deep breath. Time to dive all in, he figured. “I’m not exactly a young omega. I thought Pepper was going to be my mate for life. But we didn’t even bond, there was just always something off. I’m looking for that life-mate now. I’m not looking for any short-term relationship. And I don’t want to trap you in anything since you’re so young.”

“So if we were together,” Peter started, eyes darting around like he could see his thought process. “You’d want to...to bond?”

He caught the way that Peter’s eyes darkened slightly at the question. “What, do you like that idea?” He asked. 

The alpha bit his lip, nodding. “I want to be your alpha. I’ve thought so much about bonding with you...breeding you….” he admitted. He just never thought it would ever happen. He just treated it like a fantasy. Never to actually happen. 

Tony’s breath caught as he listened. “I don’t know about breeding, my body’s kind of a mess...Morgan was a surprise.” But god he would give anything to carry Peter’s pups. 

“But we could try!” Peter said excitedly. “Tony, I want to be with you so badly. No matter what. Being with you...is a dream come true. You’re the perfect omega for me.”

The omega wouldn’t lie, he was a bit stunned by the comment. He knew that he wasn’t perfect in any way. But it was nice to hear. Especially from the most perfect alpha he’d ever met. “Peter...you have to think about this. At least a little bit. I don’t want you to just jump into something and regret it.”

The alpha moved closer to him, so close that he could feel the omega’s quickened breath against his lips. “I’m thinking about it. But right now I’m just feeling...feel with me, Tony.”

The older man closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to Peter’s. The kiss was gentle, innocent. Until Peter decided that he wanted something a little bit rougher. And Tony didn’t stop him. 

The alpha deepened the kiss, tongue gently slipping between the other man’s lips. 

Tony moaned softly, easily letting his lips part after feeling the other’s tongue.

Once he did, Peter easily slotted his lips with the omega’s and the kiss got just a little closer. 

The alpha dropped one hand, setting it on the omega’s thigh shyly. “Is this okay?” He breathed after breaking the kiss. 

“Yes, Peter. Anything is okay.”

“Anything?” He asked, eyes wide. 

“Yes, anything. This is an invitation for you to fuck me.” He knew he was moving a bit fast, but it didn’t feel so fast with Peter. Maybe that was a good sign. Or maybe Tony was just close to a heat, who knew for sure. 

The alpha’s breath audibly caught in his throat. “O-okay….”

Tony started laying back on the couch more, relaxing and allowing the alpha to settle between his legs. 

Peter eagerly got on top of him more, hips shifting a little as he moved to kiss the omega again. 

The older man had to bite back a laugh. He could feel the alpha already hard against him. Ah, being young. He moved his hips slightly, heat pulsing through him at the moan he got from Peter. He definitely needed to keep hearing that sound. 

Peter kissed Tony again, a bit uncoordinated and rough compared to last time, but it was okay because his main focus was starting to undress the omega under him. 

He broke the kiss after a moment, tugging at the older man’s top almost frantically. 

Tony helpfully lifted his arms, allowing for Peter to get his shirt off completely. 

He was still self conscious about all his scars. Especially the deep caving ones in his chest. But the shame dissolved slightly when he saw the look of awe on the alpha’s face. “What?”

“You just...you’re so beautiful...and strong….” Peter gently slid his hands over the now-exposed skin, thumbs gently brushing over hardening nipples and fingertips grazing over soft scar tissues. 

The omega’s eyes slipped shut and his lips parted with a soft noise at the feeling of being touched. It had been a while. And his body said it had been something long waited for. 

Peter liked the reaction and repeated his actions to see if he could repeat the sounds. 

He could. 

His hands slowly made their way down. Past round pecs and a soft belly. To the waistband of the other man’s sweatpants. 

“Can I take these off?” He whispered shyly, fingers dipping below the elastic nervously. 

“You’d better,” Tony murmured, slowly opening his eyes to watch. 

Peter grinned and easily got the pants down, mildly disappointed when he found that the omega wasn’t hard. “Oh….”

Tony sighed softly, wiggling out of his boxers while the alpha was distracted. “It’s nothing against you, honey. You just need to put in the extra effort to get me going. Just a wonderful part of aging,” he mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh...okay...that makes sense,” Peter said softly, cheeks burning. He watched closely as Tony finished undressing himself and his cock was revealed. 

Even soft, it was a bit larger than the typical omega. But still definitely smaller than an alpha. Maybe around five inches or so. 

Peter gently wrapped his hand around the shaft, thumbing at the head as he started stroking. He got excited when he felt the cock begin to fill out more and get harder in his hand. 

Tony moaned softly, hips moving with the movement of the alpha’s hand. “Yeah, there we go. See? I’m not completely broken,” he joked. 

“Not broken at all, don’t say that,” Peter scolded gently, eyes never leaving the omega’s cock. He kept stroking until he was satisfied with how hard he was, grinning. “Did that feel okay?”

“Very,” the omega breathed, hips rolling a little once Peter stopped touching him. 

The alpha smiled, pulling his own shirt off and slowly moving to unbutton his own jeans. “You’re sure you want to...do everything?”

Tony whined softly. “Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t be dripping wet and ruining this couch if I didn’t want this.”

“You’re wet?” Peter breathed, cock twitching at the thought. 

The older man chuckled. “Yes, alpha. That’s what happens when an omega gets turned on. I thought you’d know this already,” he teased. 

Peter laughed softly, covering his face. “Stop. I just- I can’t believe that I made you like that.”

“You want to feel?”

The alpha watched him, biting his lip as he nodded quickly. “Definitely. Please? Can I?”

Tony shifted his hips up, eyes dark as he watched the alpha. “Of course you can.” 

Peter’s hands slid over the omega’s thighs gently, spreading his legs. One hand moved to the omega’s ass, fingers sliding over his tight hole. 

Both parties moaned softly at the action. 

“You’re really wet,” the alpha whispered. “Can I fuck you, omega? Please….”

Tony nodded, breathing harder. He hadn’t been fucked in a while. And he was excited. He could have finally found his life mate. “Come on, Pete. I’m waiting.” He grinned. 

“Should I...should I get a condom or anything?”

The omega watched him. “I told you, it’s unlikely anything would happen. So it’s okay. It’ll feel better for both of us without.” 

“Okay. Okay. That’s-“ Peter grinned. “Okay. That’s good.” He moved between the omega’s legs again, cock bumping against the soaking hole.

The tip easily sunk in, Tony already loose enough just from being so turned on. They both moaned, the omega clenching down around the bit of cock inside of him. 

Peter slowly pushed in until he completely bottomed out, his body flush against Tony’s. He moaned softly, slowly grinding against the omega. “Fuck...you are so tight,” he murmured. “So wet...warm...so perfect, omega.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Tony purred, clenching down and grinning at the moan it pulled from the alpha. “Come on, no waiting. Go ahead and fuck me.”

The younger man nodded quickly, setting a slow, even pace as he started thrusting. 

Tony relaxed, one hand moving to the small of Peter’s back before dropping to his ass. He gripped there gently, humming. “You’ve got a pretty tight ass too, baby,” he teased, pushing his hips forwards. 

Peter let out a strained moan, trying to decide whether to push back into the omega’s touch or to thrust forward. 

“Confused now?” The omega teased again. “Just fuck me. Want me to beg? Oh please, alpha, please fuck me and breed me,” he moaned. 

The alpha growled softly, the sound pleased. “You don’t need to beg. But I like hearing you saying things like that….” 

Tony chuckled, moving his hips a little. “Fuck me, alpha. Fill me up, knot me, baby. Want to bond me?” He groaned, shivering at his own words. 

The pace that Peter had been keeping sped up considerably at the words and his hands moved to grip at Tony’s hips. “I’ll knot you, omega, promise.” 

The omega moaned. Peter was eager and perfect and- a louder, surprised sound left him as he felt a hand wrapping around his cock. 

“Want to make sure you cum too,” the alpha said shyly. 

The way that he said it made Tony understand that he was definitely getting close. But his thoughtfulness made the omega not mind at all how short it had been. There would be other times. 

He fucked his hips up into Peter’s hand, shivers wracking his body from the dual pleasure. “Alpha….”

Peter groaned, thrusts beginning to get uneven and erratic as he started getting closer to his end. The knot at the base of his cock began to grow, pulling at Tony’s rim with every thrust. 

“Knot me, alpha,” Tony breathed. “I know you can do it. Claim me as yours, fill me up.”

The alpha moaned, hand faltering on the omega’s cock as his thrusts got faster. 

It only took a few more moments before Peter gave his last thrust before his knot locked them together and he was spilling deep into the omega. 

Tony came hard as he was knotted, clenching hard and muscles fluttering as he hit his high. “Oh, alpha...Peter,” he moaned, entire body shivering with every wave of his orgasm. 

The alpha groaned, curling over the older man’s body more as they were locked together and he rode out his high. “Tony...that was...so amazing,” he murmured. 

As they lay in the afterglow of their highs, soft purring drifted through the air. A quiet song of comfort. 

Peter gently stroked over Tony’s hair, fingers playing with the soft graying strands. 

“I really think I love you,” the omega whispered, like he was afraid to even admit it to himself. 

Peter hummed softly, leaning in and kissing the older man. “Well, I know I love you. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here.”

And so there they stayed, bodies continuing to be intertwined even long after they were able to physically separate. Neither of them were going anywhere. 

Tony had saved the world and thought he lost everything. 

But it turned out that he gained so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
